Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Semiconductor devices are tested using a variety of test processes at many stages of the manufacturing process. Some parameters that are tested include film thickness, film characterization, lithography accuracy measurements, and electrical performance parameters, as examples.
Magnetic fields may alter the performance of some semiconductor devices. A magnetic field may be generated in adjacent devices or integrated circuits that may impact semiconductor device performance, for example. In some applications, particularly in applications such as semiconductors comprising magnetic sensor devices, there is a need for testing and determining magnetic parameters of semiconductor devices.
Thus, what are needed in the art are test structures, systems, and methods for testing and determining magnetic parameters of semiconductor devices.